monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Go Monster High Team!!!
The Go Monster High Team!!! line comprises a 3-pack of dolls exclusive to Toys"R"Us. The set was released in Early August, 2011 and presents Cleo de Nile and Draculaura as fearleaders, while the third in the pack, Ghoulia Yelps, is a supporter. Name As is to be expected from a single exclusive release, Go Monster High Team!!! gets its name from information printed on the box, but the name is not trademarked. The line is also known as 'School Spirit' by some fans and seen as part of the Scream Uniform line, which also by some fans is known as 'School Spirit'. The two are named so after the Scream Uniform line's Amazon listings and Draculaura's quote on the back of the 3-pack that reads: "These uniforms really bring out my school spirit!". Assortment relations The Go Monster High Team!!! 3-pack is generally seen as the thematical successor of the Scream Uniform line. The two lines together are sometimes called 'School Spirit' by fans and considered to be one and the same. Go Monster High Team!!! also has a thematical successor itself in the Skultimate Roller Maze line, which as the aforementioned two centers around Monster High and sport. Much of the 3-pack is a reused design or mold from Frankie Stein's Scream Uniform fearleader costume. All three girls wear a repainted version of Frankie's blue earrings: Draculaura's are pink, Ghoulia's are white, and Cleo's are golden. Frankie's blue and yellow bracelet has been repainted too; in gold and black and belongs to Go Monster High Team!!! Ghoulia. The megaphone and fearleader shoes have been included with Go Monster High Team!!! without alteration, the megaphone going to Cleo and Cleo and Draculaura getting a pair of shoes each. Lastly, the Scream Uniform dress has been altered for both Cleo and Draculaura: Cleo has the dress with the blue stitches removed and Draculaura has the dress with the blue stitches removed and sleeves sewn on. Cleo's Go Monster High Team!!! collar comes from her 'Basic' outfit and her arm bandages are from there too, adjusted to lack the loose wrap the 'Basic' outfit's has. Ghoula Yelps's Go Monster High Team!!! shoes have been recolored and re-used for her School Clubs release and the Maul Session version of Clawdeen Wolf that comes with the Coffin Bean playset. Logs The doll logs that come with Go Monster High Team!!! are limited to one quote per character printed on the back of the pack. Fiction Though arguably the Fear Squad's activities throughout Volume 2 could be considered promotional material for the 3-pack, only Cleo's Go Monster High Team!!! outfit is the same in the webisodes. Draculaura's outfit has added sleeves and fishnet tights, while Ghoulia's outfit doesn't feature in the Volume 2 webisodes entirely. Mattel had one webisode produced to promote the 3-pack: "Super Fan", a Volume 3 webisode uploaded by Toys"R"Us on its website and its YouTube account. In it, both Ghoulia and, obviously, Cleo wear their Go Monster High Team!!! outfits, but Draculaura still wears her regular fearleading uniform and haircut. Galerie "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * The stockphoto suggests the bracelet belongs to Cleo, but Ghoulia is the one wearing it in the pack. In the webisodes, Cleo does wear a bracelet like that, but in the colors black and pink, while Ghoulia in "Super Fan" does not wear a bracelet. Kategorie:Puppenserie Kategorie:Go Monster High Team!!!